


E.T.A. Check

by Vetus



Category: Infinite Jest
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: Avril, girls, E rating. Only click if you’re a degenerate. I blame lit.





	E.T.A. Check

The E.T.A. diddle-check continues, Avril probing patiently. What she doesn’t know is the effect an obscure source of feedback is having on the room. Strangely enough, the Entertainment, when played but not heard, functions as a strong aphrodisiac. Due to the size of the planet, such interference does not happen near people. Or should not happen, but here it does. 

To realize what an effect this will have, you should pay attention to the theories of Keith Freer, who believes are female athletes are all nascent lesbians, sports being a masculine endeavor. 

Hal disagrees with this. At least partially. He doesn’t believe tennis is particularly masculine, but he cannot ignore the sheer number of girls that kiss two different lips. He hasn’t given much thought to it, but he supposes it has something to do with proximity. Being constantly surrounded by naked, desirable bodies will fill any hormonal teen with lust. He wonders why it is more prevalent in females than males, and discounts it to simple physical beauty. 

These clumsy thoughts, far out of character for Hal, speak to how little he has considered it. For Avril’s young audience, however, it will soon be all they can think about. 

“Has anyone, an adult, touched, prodded, or poked you in way that made you feel uncomfortable?” she is saying, in her soft, high-pitched voice. 

“My dad pats me on the head,” says a voice in the crowd. It’s quickly followed by several others, echoing similar statements. 

Avril opens her mouth to redirect the conversation, when she is interrupted by a thought. This obscure thought suddenly seems entirely reasonable. It seems entirely too reasonable and she closes her mouth, lets the conversation continue, waiting just a moment. 

Outside the room, there is no one. They are alone, in the midst of a populated campus. Some new Eschaton debacle, emergency drug testing, or just the insidious Entertainment. For whatever reason, they are alone. 

Avril takes a breath, asks for the room’s attention, and begins to undress. What noise there was suddenly vanishes, as she suddenly receives the room’s undivided attention. 

The calendar may show her age, but her body certainly doesn’t. On the E.T.A. campus, she features prominently in the fantasies of many of the boys, and judging from the looks she is now receiving, many of the girls too. 

She’s dressed in a rather reserved suit. Not for long, though. First, her shirt comes over her head, pale flesh slowly being revealed. It starts as a pale line at her stomach, which slowly widens, as she reaches upwards, pulling each layer off at once. 

The curve of her stomach is revealed. And then, flopping out, comes one, then the other breast. They have just a hint of sag, but the nipples are still firm and pink. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath throughout the room. Not in shock, but in lust, as the aphrodisiac continues its work. In the front-row, excitable Karen Trost wets herself. She sits there, totally enraptured, as the warm liquid soaks through her underwear and down her legs. 

Avril’s hair clip has come dislodged as she flings her shirt over her head, and her long white hair comes spilling across her chest. She parts it, and continues the facade of the diddle-check. 

“Has anyone touched you like this?” she asks, groping her sizable bust. She doesn’t wait for a reply, sinking fingers deeply into her tit flesh. She kneads them roughly, hands grasping wantonly. Abandoning all pretense, she lets out a breathy moan, which seems to hang in the air. 

“What about you,” she says, pointing at little Erica Siress. “Have you ever been touched like this?” 

Erica shakes her head, almost in a daze. 

“Not even by yourself?” Avril questions. 

“It’s dirty,” Erica says, in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Avril sighs. “Come here,” she says. Erica shakes her head. “Come here, it’s okay,” Avril repeats. 

Erica stands up, on unsteady legs. She walks to Avril, and stands up at the older woman, whose chest is gently undulating. Avril kneels down. “You can touch me, it’s okay,” she says again. 

Erica reaches out a hand, hesitantly, which Avril grabs gently by the wrist and guides to her breasts. Erica is timid at first, gently stroking the flesh she is guided to, but she quickly grows brave, feeling around Avril’s breast. She lifts it up, feeling it bounce in her hand. She strokes it along the sides before paying special attention to the hard nipple. It’s vividly pink, and she prods it back and forth. Looking up, she sees Avril smiling down at her, which she takes as a good sign and so continues. 

Avril leans slightly to the side, to whisper into Erica’s ear. “You can try it with your mouth,” she breathes. Erica looks at her wide-eyed before following the direction. 

The moment her mouth brushes the nipple, Erica’s mind explodes with pleasure. There is something so right in the position, and she starts licking with abandon, feeling the hard nub pressed brushed repeatedly against her tongue. She barely notices as Avril begins stroking her hair, murmuring softly. Erica wants more, and she begins to punctuate her rough licks with gentle sucks. She nuzzles deeper into the flesh, enveloped in warmth. Her mouth forms over the nipple, and she feels something new. Something warm and wet is dripping into her mouth, and the feeling is beautiful for Erica. It is so perfect, she doesn’t even feel the wetness spreading through her underwear as she suckles and nuzzles in bliss. 

Avril keeps stroking her hair as she looks up to address the room. She cradles the oblivious girl. “It looks like Erica is distracted for now,” she says, with a mild laugh. “I don’t think she will be able to help me with the next step.”

Avril carefully slides her pants down, taking care not to jostle Erica, whose warm mouth is sending shivers throughout Avril’s body. She slowly slides off her pants, revealing a shock of white hair that covers her vagina. She brushes past the wild tangle of hair, slips a finger into herself. 

“It’s a wonder thing to be touched,” she says, “but I’m afraid I cannot demonstrate properly with only one hand. Can I have another volunteer?”

Several hands go up. She points at Jolene, sitting in the front row. Jolene is positively bouncing with excitement, and she stands up instantly. 

Avril smiles at her. “Thank you for your enthusiasm, Jolene. Would you mind turning towards your classmates and undressing?”

Jolene blushes lightly, her dark skin coloring, before obeying. She pulls her dress over her head and stands there in her underwear. She’s young enough not wear a bra, and her smooth skin is as black as midnight. Her underwear is pink with teal polka dots, and she pushes it down over her slim knees, stepping out of it one foot after the other. 

Some of the girls sitting in the back stand up and come closer. Soon, a semicircle of inquisitive faces are inspecting the nude girl, who stands there proudly, quickly overcoming her shyness. 

“What a beautiful body,” Avril says softly, and Jolene blushes again. “I want you to pull your vagina apart, so everyone can see inside you,” Avril finishes. 

Jolene obeys. She reaches down with her little fingers and parts herself. Her lips are small, but they widen, showing a brilliant pinkness inside. 

“Beautiful,” Avril breathes, “simply beautiful.” She, like everyone else in the room—except for blissful Erica—is admiring the contrast between Jolene’s obsidian skin and the vivid pinkness of her insides. 

Jolene herself is beginning to enjoy all the attention. A strange feeling is building in her core, and little droplets of moisture are visible on her lips, which she still holds open patiently. 

“All of you have a vagina like Jolene between your legs,” Avril says, almost lecturing. “It holds a whole bundle of nerves, that when touched properly, make you feel so good.”

Jolene gives her hips an involuntary shake, and every pair of eyes follows her carefully exposed vagina as it sways back and forth. 

“Vaginas want to be touched too,” Avril continues. “Look at Jolene’s. It’s making liquid so it can be touched easier. It wants to be felt.”

Several of the braver girls in the front lean in closer to see the glistening drops suspended on the dark lips. Jolene feels their breath, finding the feeling delightfully ticklish. She thrusts her hips forward, almost touching the nose of the girl in front, who looks up at her and giggles. 

“You can let go now,” comes the instruction, and Jolene lets her lips pull together, the only indication they were parted being a line of clear fluid where they meet. “How are you feeling, Jolene?”

“Good, Miss Incandenza,” comes the bright reply. 

“Do you want to do more?”

“Yes please, Miss Incandenza.”

“I want you to take your figure and gently stick it inside your vagina. Can you do that, Jolene?”

Jolene doesn’t respond, just dutifully fits one finger inside herself. There’s a soft sucking sound, and her finger vanishes inside herself. Like most of the girls here, her hymen has already been stretched out by exertion, and there’s no pain, just the electrifying pleasure. 

“Good, now move it in and out.”

She does, with soft gentle strokes along her walls, feeling her calloused, but not rough, finger as she explores herself. In the audience, several girls are holding their legs together, overwhelmed at a sudden uncontrollable feeling. Several others are bouncing up and down. In the back, a few have tried putting their hands beneath their underwear and copying the motions they are watching. 

“Do you want to try more fingers?”

Jolene reacts instantly, as if she was feeling like there was something missing inside her, but she couldn’t quite think of what. In her excitement, she slips two other fingers inside, and a murmur of awe rises from the audience as they see three fingers wildly entering the girl in front of them. The three fingers stretches her incredibly. It almost seems like too much for the petite girl, but she shows no signs of discomfort. If anything, her pace intensifies as she feels herself nearing something she has never felt before. 

“I want you to take your thumb and feel around the top of your vagina until you find your clitoris. It feels like a hard nub. I want you to rub that too.”

Jolene barely hears her, but she obeys, clumsily feeling around until she finds it, her clit. She’s riding the crest of her pleasure when she finds it, and her first stroke is enough to send electricity throughout her small frame. She comes with a almost shocked cry, as the new feelings flow through her body. 

As she loses control, the girls who approached her so closely get an unexpected surprise too. Jolene squirts, and their faces are covered in her liquid. It drips down their faces, and they stick their tongues out and take an inquisitive taste. To their surprise, it tastes good, slightly salty and slightly sweet. Abigail Yuen finds the taste particularly intoxicating, and she barely hears Avril give permission for everyone to disrobe and experiment, or sees the pile of clothes rapidly forming behind her. All her attention is focused on the giver of such a tasty treat. She half walks, half crawls to Jolene, who has fallen backwards, exhausted. Her vagina still gapes slightly open, and the inside of her legs are covered in liquid. 

Abigail goes for her legs, licking them methodically, not wanting to miss a single drop. Jolene glances downwards, across her still rapidly rising and falling flat chest. She sees Abigail’s dark hair and the crescent of her face pressed against her leg, and lets her head fall back. She stares at the ceiling, feeling Abigail’s tongue on the inside of her leg, and listening to the sounds the other girl makes as she licks. 

Abigail finishes both legs, but she’s still thirsty for more. She goes for the source, and sticks her tongue inside Jolene. She licks the inside of Jolene until the flavor begins to fade, replaced by the more neutral flavor of arousal. Abigail doesn’t stop, though, as if she knows, like when she shakes a carbonated bottle, that if she keeps going more will come. Jolene is pushed to her limit, and for a second time she feels that unbearably intense feeling. Abigail is there, her lips sealed, gulping down the nectar greedily. Some dribbles down her throat, soaking her shirt. When the flow subsides to a trickle, Abigail uses Jolene’s wetness like a pillow, reveling in the feeling of it dripping into her hair. She pulls her shirt up and idly sucks on it, resting. She’s resting not for her sake, but for the sake of the goddess resting above her, the creator of the most delicious nectar she’s ever tasted. Jolene dozes lightly, dreaming of wings. 

While the rest of the room had quickly started experimenting, shy Tina Echt escaped to a corner of the room. She’s standing there now, self-conscious, hands covering her flower. She’s the youngest girl in the room, and to say she is inexperienced would be an overstatement. She’s barely aware of what’s between her legs. She calls it her pee-spot, and doesn’t think anymore of it. The aphrodisiac has nothing to work with. 

She’s always been a timid girl, and even standing alone, she can’t quite muster up the courage to actually touch herself. She parts her hands and gazes down, seeing the her little lips. She cups her hand and covers it back up, again, unsure of what to do. The unknown seems so scary to her, in that moment. 

“Are you okay?” a voice asks. Tina looks up and sees a tall blonde standing above her. It’s Jane Baker, one of her older peers. Tina sees her frequently around campus, and doesn’t quite have a name for the feelings the tall blonde girl inspires in her. She admires how confident she is. She admires how competent she is. She even admires how Jane’s body has filled out, forcing the older girl to wear a binding on the court. 

Tina is unsure what to say. “I don’t… I can’t…” she mumbles into those piercing blue eyes above her. 

Jane smiled kindly. “Do you want me to help?” she says quietly. 

Tina doesn’t know how to respond. She’s so frightened and unsure, but here is the best person she’s ever seen, in her eyes, offering to help her. Almost despite herself, she gives a slow nod. 

She doesn’t know what to expect, particularly when she feels the other girl’s hands on the sides of her head. Her fingers feel warm on her ears. And then something is touching her mouth and she’s being kissed. 

It’s nothing like the kisses her mother gives her, little pecks at her lips before bedtime. She parts her mouth slightly at the aggressiveness and Jane slips a tongue inside her mouth. It’s wet and slimy, but oh so wonderful and Tina surrenders to it as it brushes the inside of her mouth, exploring the quivering flesh. 

In contrast to the roughness in which she has claimed the younger girl’s mouth, Jane is gentle with the sensitive area between her legs. She gently massages it, taking her time, even as she dominates the little girl’s tongue. Tina feels her tongue overpowered, yielding to the fleshy intruder, even as another intruder enters her from below. 

She lets out a whimper, wincing at the intrusion. Jane pauses, removes her hand. She pulls back from the other girl’s mouth, and a strand of saliva comes with her, connecting them. It breaks and falls across her chin. 

“I didn’t realize your hymen was still intact. You’ve never tried anything before?”

Tina is somehow embarrassed, as if she should have, even as the thought is enough to make her want to flee and hide. 

“It might hurt at first, but it will feel good afterwards. Do you trust me?” 

“Yes,” Tina whispers, and that’s all Jane needs to hear. She claims the other girl’s mouth again with her own, but this time passively, letting the other girl take control. 

Tina pokes her tongue into the welcoming mouth, hesitant at first, but quickly growing in enthusiasm as she feels the soft flesh yield against her intrusion. She feels Jane enter her again, fingers probing, but ignores it, focusing on her mouth. And then she feels it, that little tearing pain. She cries out in shock, trying to pull away, but Jane has her other hand behind her head, forcing her to stay. She moans her pain into the other girl, and the other girl takes it. Tina feels tears running down  
her cheeks, but she doesn’t wipe them. 

They stand like that, one quietly crying and the other accepting it. The tears slow down, and finally stop as Tina begins to feel something else. Suddenly, everything begins to feel good. Except for the red blood dripping down her thighs, nothing remains of what she felt before. 

Feeling the shift, Jane begins to treat the body beneath her roughly. She stretches her fingers inside Tina, widening her out. She forces them deeper than before inside the timid girl, who isn’t timid any longer. Tina breaks the kiss to breathe, and she starts crying out in a ragged voice, this time in pleasure. She begins to rock her hips on the hand inside her, trying to draw Jane deeper within. 

She comes apart, tensing together and then shivering out of control as her orgasm overtakes her. Jane sets her down, bending over the smaller girl and kissing the tears off her cheeks. Tina gazes up at her in wonder and they lock lips again, meeting in the middle, each tender and insistent, feeling the other.

For Ann Kittenplan, things are not quite the same. The resident bully, she has spent the past few months tormenting a few of the other girls, verbally and physically. 

Her victims made a sudden realization in this room. Namely, that they outnumbered her here. The five of them tackled Ann, effortlessly pinning her to the ground. Olivia, Emma, Isabella, Sophie, Mia were their names, and they each took an limb. Except for Mia, who held down Ann’s head, even as Ann threatened her. 

The other four sat on Ann, naked, and found her struggles were sending tingles up their spines. Their little bare pussies were on her legs and arms, and every time Ann struggled, she would stimulate all four of them. 

Mia, gazing at her friends, felt left out. She looked at Ann’s flustered face and came up with an idea. “If you bite me, I’ll pee on you,” she said, sitting on Ann’s face. 

Ann’s eyes looked positively murderous, but the threat held, and she didn’t bite. She didn’t do much else either, holding still, refusing to move. 

Mia peered down at her, annoyed. “If you don’t do anything, I’ll make everyone pee on you.” The threat worked again, and Ann started moving. Her tattooed hands, trapped under Emma and Olivia, moved, and her feet did too, as she stimulated the girls who quickly fell back into their rhythm of riding and gasping. 

Mia herself started to push herself along Ann’s face, giggling delightfully as she felt the nose beneath her tease at her folds. And then she was back at Ann’s mouth, and Ann stuck her tongue inside her, and Mia stopped moving, letting the girl below her service her utterly.

Jolene has woken up again, and Abigail wastes no time. She’s still proudly walking around in her stained shirt, which she wears like a badge of honor. She’s found a gallon of water, and cradles Jolene’s head as she forces the other girl to drink it all. Jolene doesn’t complain, but drinks it dutifully, until she feels full and almost bloated, her stomach distended slightly. Abigail waits patiently, resting her pigtails on Jolene’s stomach. She hears the water sloshing around and giggles to herself as she waits. 

Jolene gives a little gasp, and Abigail knows it is time. She resumes her position, between those slim dark legs. She licks enthusiastically, as she feels the walls underneath her tongue transform from rough to liquid under her tongue. It’s a promise of more to come, and she redoubles her efforts. Jolene is breathless now, contorting awkwardly at the stimulation. Abigail feels the drip begin, and it soon turns into a torrent, hot liquid gushing out of the other girl’s snatch. She swallows more and more, the taste barely playing across her tongue as it flows down her throat. She needs to breathe, but she can’t pull herself away, forcing more and more inside herself. Finally, the stream stops, and Abigail falls sideways, exhausted. She can feel it swirling inside her as she moves. 

As she lays there, savoring the taste and fullness, she gets an idea. She doesn’t want to lose any of it, so as an experiment, she bends over, flexible as she is. There, in front of her, past her distended stomach, is her pussy. She gives it a few licks, delighting in the feeling, before testing her experiment. She seals her mouth over herself, lets a trickle fall into her mouth. She doesn’t swallow though, leaning over to Jolene and kissing her. She lets the liquid flow through her lips, and Jolene gulps it down. Mouth empty, Abigail bends over again. This will take some time, but each time she does it, she is filled with such a delightful feeling, passing the nectar back and forth until it isn’t clear whose it is. She gives a shiver, imagining herself empty, and Jolene full again. 

Avril is still feeding Erica. She has switched breasts, and arms. Erica barely notices, still lost in bliss. She feels something happening to her bottom, and murmurs in surprise. Her underwear is missing, and she didn’t even notice its disappearance. Now, Avril has taken her fingers and inserted them into the little girl. Two in her pussy, and two in her butt. She doesn’t move them, just lets Erica experience feeling full. Erica snuggles deeper into her breast, enjoying the feelings coming from all three of her holes. 

[It goes on like this for several thousand pages.]


End file.
